<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Retaliation by addict_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000483">Retaliation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer'>addict_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Canon Compliant, Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Part 1, Post-Breaking Dawn, Retaliation, Romance, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The noun retaliation stems from the Latin retaliare, meaning “payback in kind.” It is the action that a person takes against somebody who has harmed them in some way.<br/>This is a Jake/Nessie story, but it involves all the Cullens and their eternal enemy: the Volturi. Part One.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Retaliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part one. The second part will come next week as a separate one-shot.</p>
<p>Big thanks to missyouforever and Princess Treacle for helping me out with this story. Go and check out their work, too. :)</p>
<p>I know how controversial this pair is, and if you chose to read this story, you clearly enjoy reading about them. So please no hate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>The devastation brought upon the small Quileute tribe was unlike anything I'd seen. And I could say that I'd lived long enough to see some pretty fuck-up shit.</p>
<p>Even though the houses and stores were still smoldering, whoever had done this was long gone. It had obviously been a vampire by the scent I'd grown accustomed with.</p>
<p>My old house was a pile of ashes on the white sand.</p>
<p>I was vaguely aware of Nessie's hand squeezing mine.</p>
<p>The deplorable state of La Push reminded me of the tribe stories Dad used to tell me, especially the ones regarding vampires visiting us. Whoever this vampire was, had come here on a mission – to destroy. The locals didn't stand a chance.</p>
<p>I was the only one left alive, carrying the Quileute gene in my blood.</p>
<p>I hugged Nessie into my side, seeing how sad and worried her thoughts had turned.</p>
<p>We had returned to Forks after over a century of moving all over the country. In the past decade, I had been allowed to see the world with Nessie. Our reunion spot with the family was Forks.</p>
<p>I'd offered to come and speak to one of the elders about our presence nearby.</p>
<p><em>We have to tell the others</em>. Nessie tugged at my hand, pulling me back toward my bike.</p>
<p>I nodded, closing my eyes. There had to be an explanation behind this.</p>
<p>The more I looked around, the more I understood that whoever had done this had a much darker reason behind it than to destroy my hometown. This a message. For me. For us.</p>
<p>"You're right." My voice sounded rougher than usual.</p>
<p>We climbed on my bike, and morbid curiosity had me driving up the road, instead of turning around and heading toward the house in the woods. Not one house was left standing.</p>
<p>Considering it was the dead of night, everyone had been murdered in their beds.</p>
<p>"Stop." Nessie touched my shoulder.</p>
<p>I parked near what used to be the Clearwaters' house, back when I'd last been here.</p>
<p>"Do you hear it?" Her voice was small, scared, anxious.</p>
<p>I strained my hearing, quickly becoming aware of a fast heartbeat and whimpering sounds.</p>
<p>"Stay here," I demanded, running into what was left of the house.</p>
<p>I pushed doorframes and furniture out of my way, searching for the source of the sounds. It didn't take long to find a small puppy in a toddler's bed. The idea that children had perished too, made me want to rip that fucking leech apart – slowly, so he'd feel the pain.</p>
<p>I stared at the puppy, and his dark blue eyes were so soulful and scared, that I made a rush decision and picked him up. I wrapped him in my jacket, handing him to Nessie when I reached the bike.</p>
<p>"Oh! I thought it was a baby," she said, surprised.</p>
<p>"We'll have to check if he's injured," I said, mounting the bike. "Hold him close so he doesn't squirm during the ride."</p>
<p>"I've held puppies before, Jake," she reminded me, amused.</p>
<p>I kept my focus on the wet roads, trying not to think about what this whole thing meant. We clearly couldn't stay in the area, but I'd stay behind to find whoever did it. I had to avenge my tribe.</p>
<p>Tears stung my eyes, as all my dreams of seeing some familiar faces, or recognizing old faces into the new generations, were all dust in the wind.</p>
<p>It was dawn when I parked near the stairs of the white house, after maneuvering the bike between the rows of cars. I had no idea why they hadn't used the garage.</p>
<p>So much for the tearful reunion Nessie had imagined for the past few days. It would be tearful for other reasons.</p>
<p>She held the puppy close to her chest, bundled in my jacket, and I kept an arm around her shoulders as we walked into the house. So many memories invaded my brain, but I pushed them all away.</p>
<p>I was surprised to find them all standing around the empty living room, staring at us with worried expressions.</p>
<p>My gaze settled on Edward's, and I could see the horror I felt reflected into his golden eyes. With great effort, he glanced at his daughter, a smile appearing on his face.</p>
<p>It wasn't hard to guess why they'd all been worried. Edward had heard my murderous thoughts for at least a mile before we reached the house. He'd had time to fill the others in.</p>
<p>"What in the ever-loving hell is that?" Blondie exclaimed, her eyes on the puppy in Nessie's arms.</p>
<p>Nessie hugged the bundle closer, shushing him when he whimpered.</p>
<p>"You got the gist of what happened. Did you tell them?" I asked, meeting Edward's eyes again.</p>
<p>"Yes. We'll start searching for who might be behind this. Tonight," he said.</p>
<p>Bella walked closer, pulling Nessie into her arms, reminding me that they hadn't seen each other in over ten years. Well, not in person at least. We'd talked constantly with them; Bella loved video calls.</p>
<p>"What's this?" Bella reeled back, staring outraged at the puppy.</p>
<p>"For fuck's sake! It's like you guys haven't seen a puppy before," I groaned.</p>
<p>"Is that an endearment for the baby?" Carlisle asked, approaching slowly.</p>
<p>"Baby?" Edward spat, stomping toward us.</p>
<p>I stepped in front of Nessie, seriously considering if they'd all lost their minds. How could they confuse a puppy with a baby?</p>
<p>A small growl came from Nessie, but it wasn't a sound she made. I turned to see the puppy baring his tiny fangs at the vampires surrounding him. Nessie met my eyes, before looking at her dad.</p>
<p>"I think Daddy's right. He smells like you. This is a baby, Jake."</p>
<p>"I don't know what scenario is worse," Bella moaned. "I thought you…you…" She gestured wildly, which made me question her sanity. She knew as well as the others that I'd opted to be neutered when the time came for Nessie and me to take our relationship to the next level.</p>
<p>"You stole a baby!" Blondie exclaimed.</p>
<p><em>Cleary, you didn't tell them everything</em>. I glared at Edward.</p>
<p>"Bella, Rose, calm down. Let them explain. Jacob has more insight about what happened in La Push."</p>
<p>Bella went to Edward's side, and he immediately took her in his arms. His eyes urged me to start talking.</p>
<p>"Uh, so we arrived earlier in La Push. We thought to kill a few hours on the beach before we figured out if there was anyone left who knew about the legends," I started the story. "But then, when we found the whole village burning…" My fists curled, and my blood boiled in anger. "Whoever did it, left a stench behind."</p>
<p>"You think a vampire is responsible?" Carlisle asked cautiously.</p>
<p>"It's hard to misplace that smell," I snapped, instantly regretting it. "Sorry."</p>
<p>His eyes held concern, and I could tell he was wondering the same things as me: <em>Who? Why? What does it mean?</em></p>
<p>"One single vampire wouldn't have been able to burn down the whole town," Edward said thoughtfully, his head cocked to the side. "It looks like whoever started the fire, set all the houses on fire about the same time."</p>
<p>"You think there was more than one?" I roared. The first stage of losing control of my shift installed into my body, but I focused on controlling my breathing.</p>
<p>My raised voice had distressed the pup, who I refused to believe was a werewolf. Nessie scowled at me, stroking a finger between the pup's eyes.</p>
<p>"That baby is terrified," Jasper commented from Alice's side.</p>
<p>"He doesn't know what happened to him," Edward said quietly. "You'll have to help him shift back." He met my eyes.</p>
<p>"Me? How would I know what to do?"</p>
<p>"You're an Alpha," Nessie reminded me. "Be his Alpha."</p>
<p>I cringed. I knew that by becoming that young wolf's Alpha, I'd never be able abandon him. He'd always be part of our family. I wasn't ready to damn this young one to an eternal life among his natural enemies. But I didn't have a choice.</p>
<p>"Take him outside," Edward said softly. "We'll wait here."</p>
<p>His unspoken worry about the pup's future gave me all the courage I needed.</p>
<p>I picked him from Nessie's arms, rubbing her elbow. "I won't be long."</p>
<p>She nodded, her brown eyes filled with worry and fear. I kissed her lips, before carrying the pup outside.</p>
<p>I jumped across the river, before I deposited him on the forest's ground. Part of me expected him to flee, but he pressed to the wet muck and whimpered.</p>
<p>I took my clothes off, leaving them in a pile by the river, before I allowed the shift to consume me. During our years away, I'd rarely shifted, and it felt odd to be back in my wolf form.</p>
<p>I'd probably bonded with him the moment I saved him, because the second I was a wolf, I could hear his mind crystal clear. He was still too young to know many words, but he knew that he was scared and afraid of what he'd just seen.</p>
<p><em>Shhh! Relax</em>, I soothed him.</p>
<p>His eyes stared at me, panicked. He was in awe yet still afraid of me.</p>
<p>I hated that I had to show him who was the Alpha, and that whether he liked it or not, we were a pack now. Especially, when his mind drifted to him running away.</p>
<p>I towered over his small body.</p>
<p><em>You have to relax. You're safe</em>, I promised.</p>
<p>It was fascinating to be into a baby's mind. It reminded me of the pictures Nessie used to show us while sharing her thoughts in the early hours of her life.</p>
<p>I got glimpses of his parents, of himself as a human, which showed me he was a toddler. I didn't have a clue about human children, but I decided to try my luck.</p>
<p>
  <em>Do you know your name?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seth.</em>
</p>
<p>Pain ripped at my chest. He was after all, a Clearwater descendant. Too many generations had passed for them to honor Seth's name by giving it to a baby.</p>
<p>
  <em>Do you know what happened?</em>
</p>
<p>His eyes filled with tears, showing me his memories of waking up to the sounds of screaming and a choking smell. He'd been trapped in his bed, unable to go to his parents, who never came to him when he cried for them.</p>
<p>My heart shattered for him. I wasn't sure what he'd understand if I told him his family and friends had died.</p>
<p><em>You're safe now</em>, I repeated.</p>
<p>His small head turned to the white house across the river. The faces of the Cullens popped into his mind as an ancient terror licked at his insides.</p>
<p>
  <em>They won't hurt you. I'll explain everything when you grow older.</em>
</p>
<p>His small body shook.</p>
<p>
  <em>Let me help you shift back to human. I promise to tell you everything you need to know.</em>
</p>
<p>Feeble memories of Sam guiding me back to my human form filled my mind, and I showed the little guy what he had to do. It took him several tries, and when I was ready to give up, the wolf pup turned into a toddler before my eyes.</p>
<p>His blond hair was dirty and matted, and his blue eyes filled with tears. They were a contrast to the smudged, chubby cheeks. His whole body was dirty from being inside the burning house for who knows how long. It was a miracle he'd survived.</p>
<p>I wasted no time in changing back. After stepping into my jeans, I wrapped my shirt around him, picking him up. He clung to me. His small face twisted into a frown, before he tapped my shoulder.</p>
<p>"We can't hear each other as humans," I said, amused. "But, uh…one of my friends will be able to hear your mind."</p>
<p>"Who you?" His small voice trembled.</p>
<p>For a brief moment, I thought he couldn't remember what happened while in our wolf forms, but then I realized. I hadn't introduced myself. "I'm Jake."</p>
<p>As I approached the front door, I could hear them talking strategies to track the people who'd burned down La Push.</p>
<p><em>Let's not scare the kid</em>, I called out to Edward, hoping he'd get the others to stop talking about it.</p>
<p>Thankfully, they listened to Edward's hissed advice to quit it.</p>
<p>I stopped in the living room's doorway with little Seth in my arms. Nessie was by the windows with Bella and Edward, sandwiched between them. It looked like they had their much awaited reunion. Rosalie and Alice weren't far from their group. The others were missing, which meant they'd been talking strategies from another room.</p>
<p>"Esme went to get some food and necessities for the baby," Nessie said, joining me.</p>
<p>"Could you tell his age?" I looked at Edward, surprised.</p>
<p>"It wasn't hard to guess judging by the image of himself in his head." He shrugged.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The little one was too terrified to be around vampires. Bella graciously offered us their old cottage.</p>
<p>Seth was sleeping soundly in Nessie's old room, while Nessie was curled into my side. I wasn't able to sleep. I kept my eyes on the ceiling, imaging myself tearing apart a faceless leech who'd erased La Push from the map.</p>
<p>My heart ached in ways similar to the time Rachel had called me with the horrible news of Billy passing away. I'd been bracing myself for that moment for years, but it hadn't made the whole thing any more bearable. Thankfully, I'd had Nessie by my side through it all. She'd been old enough for our bond to start working the way it should have.</p>
<p>Images of the Volturi's faces flashed through my mind, and it took me a moment to realize these weren't my thoughts. Nessie had her palm on my chest. She twitched in her sleep, cringing at Aro's sinister smile.</p>
<p>A chilling thought crept down my spine.</p>
<p>What if they were behind it?</p>
<p>But why would they do anything like this?</p>
<p>In Nessie's nightmare, Aro had his guards hurting me, while she was made to watch helplessly.</p>
<p>"Shhh." I rubbed her back, hoping to wake her slowly. "I'm here, Ness."</p>
<p>Her dream stopped abruptly as she became aware of her surroundings. Then, her arms wrapped around my neck, as she pulled herself closer to me, but effectively cutting me off from her thoughts.</p>
<p>Her wide, brown eyes met mine. "I had the worst nightmare."</p>
<p>"I know." I kissed her head. "That's not gonna happen."</p>
<p>"Did you spy on my mind again?" she teased, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>"Actually, you had your hand on my chest. No spying this time."</p>
<p>She huffed. "You know the story about the boy who cried wolf?"</p>
<p>"Does it even apply if the boy is a wolf?" I retorted lightly.</p>
<p>She flipped on her back, fighting off a smile. "Why aren't you sleeping?"</p>
<p>"I can't." I ran a hand over my face.</p>
<p>Soft whimpers reminded me we weren't alone in the cottage. I jumped out of the bed, startling Nessie. "It's Seth," I said, still finding it difficult to say the kid's name.</p>
<p>She followed me to her old room. The poor kid was thrashing around, most likely plagued by nightmares too. Before I could reach the bed, Nessie was by his side, stroking his back. She took his little hand in hers, rubbing it, smiling at him. He relaxed enough to return to much more peaceful dreams, or so I hoped.</p>
<p>I was amazed at how good she was at calming him. I was ready to go into a full-blown panic attack.</p>
<p>Seeing Nessie kneeling by the bed, stroking the kid's back, watching him adoringly, an unknown feeling snuck up on me. I wasn't allowed to ever think of that. I wondered what she might look like as a mother.</p>
<p>"He's back asleep," she whispered, joining me in the doorway. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>I nodded, guiding her out of the bedroom. "How did you know what to do?"</p>
<p>She shrugged, her cheeks reddening. "I remembered how Mom used to sing to me when I had nightmares after the Volturi's visit. It helped."</p>
<p>I was about to point out that she hadn't said a word, but I realized that she must have used her power on the kid.</p>
<p>We didn't go back to our bedroom, instead we went to the couch in the small living room. Nessie cuddled into my side, tucking her feet under her. I rubbed her arm, while my mind wandered back, many decades ago.</p>
<p>"Remember when we used to play chess here in the morning?" I asked, lost in thought.</p>
<p>She giggled. "You were so bad at it. Still are."</p>
<p>"Hey! Be nice to me." I elbowed her in the ribs.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad I didn't understand more than <em>we must be quiet in the early morning hours, while waiting for mommy and daddy</em>." She shuddered. "Did I ever thank you for being the best friend I needed at that time?"</p>
<p>"Ness, you don't have to thank me. You know I'd do anything, be anything, for you." I squeezed her close, kissing her temple.</p>
<p>One of her hands took mine, linking our fingers. Instantly, her thoughts reflected her worry about what had happened in La Push, no trace of my attempt at steering the conversation elsewhere. She was confused at why she'd dreamed of Aro, when he hadn't appeared in her nightmares ever since she was a child.</p>
<p>"He's the only threat you've met," I said softly. "He left an emotional impact on you."</p>
<p>"Couldn't you tell if it was him? You've been around him before. Don't you remember his scent?" Her melted chocolate eyes met mine.</p>
<p>I chuckled, despite myself. "No, honey."</p>
<p><em>No, what?</em> She frowned, searching my eyes.</p>
<p>"No, I don't know his scent. I haven't been that close to pinpoint his specific smell. Besides, you heard Carlisle. The Volturi don't leave their palace. And when they do, their purpose is to kill."</p>
<p>"They killed everyone in La Push!"</p>
<p>"I know, hon." A knot formed in my throat, choking me up.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Jakey." She wrapped both her arms around my waist, tucking her head under my chin. "I want to find someone to blame."</p>
<p>"Not more than me." I could barely recognize my grave voice. "If they're behind this – they sent someone else to do their dirty work. Obviously, that someone didn't linger."</p>
<p>"Several someones – you heard Dad."</p>
<p>"At this point, I don't know what to believe. If it's them, it's not likely they left any traces behind, because they're not sloppy."</p>
<p>"And if it's someone else?" she mumbled into my chest.</p>
<p>"I'll search until the end of the earth for them," I vowed.</p>
<p>"Seth…is so little," she whispered, struggling to say his name.</p>
<p>I nodded, rubbing a hand over her back. A small sob escaped her, and I wanted to kill whoever decimated my hometown, more than ever, especially when this tragedy caused my mate such pain.</p>
<p>A while later, a knock on the front door pulled me from Nessie's slumbering form. She'd managed to doze off after she'd calmed down.</p>
<p>I went to the door, surprised to see Rosalie with a large basket in her hand.</p>
<p>"Good morning. We figured you guys were hungry."</p>
<p>"Morning. Yeah, this place doesn't have a kitchen." I rolled my eyes, accepting the food.</p>
<p>She hovered on the porch. "I want to prepare you for when you bring the little one to the house. Edward plans to pick through his mind and see if he finds out—"</p>
<p>"Has he lost his mind?" I roared. "If anyone must be doing any brain picking, it will be me. The kid trusts me. He's scared of all of you!"</p>
<p>Rosalie's wary, golden eyes moved from my face to look over my shoulder. I heard Nessie approaching. She tucked herself into my side.</p>
<p>"Hey, Rose. What's going on?"</p>
<p>"She was just leaving," I muttered. "Also, would you kindly remind Edward that's not how things work?"</p>
<p>Rosalie nodded slowly, offering Nessie a small smile before running out of view.</p>
<p>"What was that? Are you fighting with Dad?" Ness frowned. "Is that food?" She lifted the cloth covering the basket.</p>
<p>"They thought we might be hungry." I led her back to the couch, placing the basket on the coffee table.</p>
<p>"Jake," she urged, anxiously.</p>
<p>"Your dad forgot how normal people function. He wants to pick through Seth's mind and see if he remembers the face of whoever started the fire."</p>
<p>"I think you'll be a better candidate at having that conversation with Seth."</p>
<p>"Thank you, honey. Though, I'm not ready to hurt him that way. His thoughts were muddled regarding what happened. The clear picture in his head is that he woke up alone and his parents never came when he called their names."</p>
<p>"Poor baby. What's going to happen to him?" She reached to take a sandwich.</p>
<p>I shrugged, even though it was obvious. The kid was going to stay…for a while, at least.</p>
<p>We munched on our sandwiches in silence. Her hand touched my bare knee, not meeting my eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>If it's them, don't get hurt.</em>
</p>
<p>I pretended not to have heard her thoughts. It was clear who she meant by 'them'.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>As the large, white house came into view, Seth clung to my neck, his small body shaking. He was frightened, but it was the kind of muscle-rippling shaking that meant he was going to shift.</p>
<p>"Shhh." I rubbed his small back. "They aren't going to hurt you. They're our friends."</p>
<p>His little fists clenched on my shirt and he kept his face pressed against my shoulder.</p>
<p>I was still surprised that he'd been able to shift at such a young age. Of what I could remember, that had never been a part of any legend Dad used to tell me. Once again, the shifter gene in the future generations had defied all laws when faced with such a threat. After all, we'd beaten all records: about the youngest age someone could shift, which had been twelve, and of course, a girl joining the pack; now came little Seth, at barely two years old, turning into a wolf.</p>
<p>We found Bella on the porch, reading a book. She sprung from her seat as soon as we jumped across the river. She was by our side in an instant.</p>
<p>"I could smell him from over there. You took diapers with you earlier."</p>
<p>Nessie's cheeks flamed. "We couldn't figure out how to work them."</p>
<p>Bella laughed, reaching out for Seth, who tightened his grip around me, shaking harder.</p>
<p>"No, buddy. Calm down. Relax," I insisted.</p>
<p>"Is he about to shift?" Nessie asked, concerned.</p>
<p>"It feels like it," I answered, still trying to relax the poor kid. "Bella, I hate to say it, but go inside the house before I assure him you won't hurt him."</p>
<p>"But I won't!" she exclaimed, scandalized.</p>
<p>"He doesn't know that. He doesn't know you. All he knows is that his instincts are telling him you're dangerous," I muttered. "Please."</p>
<p>I met her liquid gold eyes. That was a sight I'd never get used to, though this look suited her better than the red eyes she'd sported in the beginning of her new life.</p>
<p>While Bella returned inside the house, Nessie joined my hands on Seth's back. Her thumb touched the top of my hand, which allowed me to see what she was showing the kid. I expected her to sing to him again. She had an amazing singing voice. Though, she was only showing Seth her own memories of when she'd been a baby and how everyone had been loving and kind with her.</p>
<p>Seth turned to look at her in awe. "How you do it?"</p>
<p>I chuckled into his hair. "Ness is special," I explained.</p>
<p>She shot me a hard look, pulling her hand away and taking Seth's little hand. He stared at her with wide eyes, making me envious for not knowing what she was showing him.</p>
<p>"Now you understand my frustration." Edward's voice came from somewhere inside the house.</p>
<p>I growled under my breath, making Nessie and Seth turn to look at me curiously. Nessie's hand grabbed my elbow, squeezing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, don't fight with Daddy.</em>
</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes. She had no idea what a terrible man her dad was, and the way he used to threaten me. After we'd come to some sort of truce after Nessie had been born and I'd imprinted on her, I'd hoped whatever grudge we used to have would be gone. When Nessie had started discovering her feelings for me, Edward had proved that the way he used to treat me when I thought I was in love with Bella had been a walk in the park.</p>
<p>Edward's upset growl was more of a warning than anything.</p>
<p>"Don't pick fights," Bella pleaded, making Nessie and me share a smile.</p>
<p>"I'm just getting readjusted to hearing Jacob's mind." Ah, the ever diplomatic answer. I rolled my eyes. "You better watch it, Jacob," Edward hissed.</p>
<p>Nessie took my hand, leading the way toward the house. Seth had relaxed, due to whatever she had shown him. He looked mildly curious, not frightened.</p>
<p>Edward and Bella greeted us in the foyer. Nessie turned to Seth, dropping my hand to take his hand again, smiling encouragingly. I noticed Edward was wearing a small smile, looking lost in thought. It took all my restraint not to grab her hand and see what she was showing him.</p>
<p>Edward's eyes met mine and he quirked a brow, clearly amused.</p>
<p>I scowled. <em>You know exactly how I feel.</em></p>
<p>He inclined his head, glancing at Bella lovingly. Bella didn't seem to notice our interaction. She had the exact same look on her face, like Rosalie used to, whenever she wanted her turn with baby Nessie.</p>
<p>"Phew! What's that smell?" Emmett joined us in the entry hallway, his nose scrunched up.</p>
<p>I expected his intimidating presence to scare Seth. Instead, he turned to Emmett, giggling. "Big oaf!"</p>
<p>I nearly dropped the kid as I snorted in laughter. Nessie had taken to calling Emmett that, shortly after the whole debacle with the Volturi. Emmett hadn't minded, because she hadn't meant it as a rude comment. Just like I couldn't have been mad at her when she called me her giant.</p>
<p>"Call me Uncle Oaf." Emmett picked Seth up from my arms, before I could protest or warn him that the kid was scared of them.</p>
<p>It turned out that Emmett wasn't as scary as he liked to think. Seth was having the time of his life when Emmett started tossing him in the air, only to catch him.</p>
<p>"Jesus, Emmett! Give him here," Bella said sternly. "This poor baby needs a diaper change and a bath…You can play later," she added hastily, when both Emmett and Seth pouted.</p>
<p>"Looks like he already made a friend," Nessie said, amused.</p>
<p>I glanced down at her, but she was looking at Bella rescuing Seth and taking him up the stairs. Bella stopped halfway up, glancing back. "Edward?"</p>
<p>He pinched the bridge of his nose, his usual sign of distress, before following her like the lovesick puppy that he was.</p>
<p>"Mountainburg, Arkansas. July 2035," Edward reminded me in a steel voice.</p>
<p>Nessie and Emmett started laughing, while I glowered in silence. They had no idea why Edward had said it, but they could clearly remember how I'd acted that month. It had been my first time away from Nessie.</p>
<p>The girls had gone shopping in Paris when Alice had seen an unprecedented amount of rain for summer in the France capital.</p>
<p>The first couple of days had been like when Nessie went hunting without me, but as the first week wore on, I'd grown antsy and started whining about how I'd missed her. I was pathetic, and no matter what the others told me, I had been moments away from boarding the first plane to Paris to rescue Nessie. From our phone calls, she didn't appear to be having a good time, and I could tell she missed me too. When we reunited, I'd refused to allow anyone else within two feet of her personal space.</p>
<p>Her fingers linked with mine as she pulled me up the stairs. I thought she was going to follow her parents, but we stopped in front of Carlisle's study.</p>
<p>"I'm in my room," Carlisle said from down the hallway.</p>
<p>I jerked Nessie to a stop, shaking my head. She widened her eyes, dragging me after her. I hated fighting with her, but it wasn't a good idea to share our theory with the others.</p>
<p>"It can't be them." Edward approached us from the stairs. "Give me a moment, Bella. Renesmee and Jacob have lost their minds," he said, glancing at the ceiling.</p>
<p>"But it makes sense, Daddy!" Nessie protested.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Carlisle stepped out of his room, with Esme close behind.</p>
<p>"We think the Volturi are behind the attack," Nessie declared loudly. The silence that followed was eerily.</p>
<p>I shifted from one foot to the other, not exactly agreeing with her. I still believed that, if it had been them, there had to be some warning first…a trigger. Why would they randomly decide to kill one of the last remaining shapeshifters in the Northern Hemisphere?</p>
<p>Edward inclined his head, his eyes searching mine. A frown creased his forehead, as he moved to look at his daughter.</p>
<p>I didn't need his power to know what he wanted to do. What Nessie had said made him want to pick through Seth's mind even more.</p>
<p><em>After Bella's done with Seth, I'll take him for a walk in the woods. You're welcome to join us. I'll help him shift, and we'll see what we can find,</em> I told him sternly. <em>I'll be doing the talking.</em></p>
<p>Edward relaxed for a minute and nodded. "That works, Jacob."</p>
<p>"What?" Nessie demanded. "What did you just agree to do?" She rounded on me as her dad ran up the stairs to help Bella.</p>
<p>I glanced at Carlisle and Esme, noticing the worry on their faces. "We'll try and see if Seth remembers anything else," I whispered. "I'll make sure he's completely safe."</p>
<p>"I can't believe you!" Nessie threw her hands in the air. "Didn't you lose your shit when Rose told you what Dad planned on doing?"</p>
<p>"And we both agreed that I'm the best candidate at picking through Seth's mind, hon. It won't hurt to have Edward there. He might notice things I don't. Or have…better questions."</p>
<p>Nessie stomped away, leaving me standing like an idiot in the middle of the hallway. Esme approached, rubbing a soothing hand over my back. Her cool touch brought comfort, instead of making me cringe as it used to in the very beginning.</p>
<p>"She'll forgive you, when she realizes your heart was in the right place."</p>
<p>I doubted Nessie would forgive me easily, because she could hold a grudge like no one else I'd ever met. I let Esme believe that her words brought me some relief.</p>
<p>"What makes you believe the Volturi is behind the attack?" Carlisle asked, his brows furrowed in the middle of his forehead.</p>
<p>"It was just a fleeting thought of ours, but the more I think about it, the more sense it makes." I rubbed the back of my head. "But, at the same time, it doesn't make sense for them to attack us at random."</p>
<p>"Maybe it's not random," Jasper commented, joining us in the hallway. He folded his arms across his chest. "Maybe they've waited for the perfect opportunity to strike."</p>
<p>"Why the wolves?" I asked, confused.</p>
<p>"If you remember, the wolves scared them. Aside from the fact that they noticed how many faithful friends Carlisle had, who were ready to fight and probably die for him."</p>
<p>"Why now, though?" Carlisle wondered, pondering Jasper's words.</p>
<p>I gulped thickly, remembering how we'd discussed the events long after we'd dodged that bullet. Edward and Carlisle had been sure the Volturi were going to strike back with the first opportunity. Especially now when the Cullens' coven was bigger and had so many allies, of varied species, too.</p>
<p>"During our trip, we've only encountered an old village of shifters in Tibet, and a legend about some savage spirit in the wild part of Siberia, though, we didn't go to explore it," I said slowly. "The men in Tibet weren't different from us."</p>
<p>Renesmee rejoined us, ashen faced. Her teary eyes met mine. "Do you remember how that old man in Medog warned us about the fire that was going to change our world?"</p>
<p>I gasped, surprised I hadn't thought about it sooner. It wasn't like I had made light of the man's words, because I knew how old pack members had vast knowledge, but it had been hard to believe him at the time.</p>
<p>Edward descended with Seth in his arms. His face was stony, which meant he understood the threat as well as me, because he could see it in my head.</p>
<p>"Let's go, Jacob," he said quietly, continuing down the stairs toward the ground floor.</p>
<p>"Be careful," Nessie whispered. "Don't upset him."</p>
<p>"We won't," I promised, following Edward.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>We stopped well into the woods, where Edward deposited Seth on the ground, turning to face me.</p>
<p>I crouched by the little guy, searching his wide blue eyes. He seemed anxious. He was too young to understand the things Sam used to tell me about how to shift at will. I had to use small words and guide him through it.</p>
<p>"Do you remember how you shifted the other night?"</p>
<p>He shook his head, tears pooling into his eyes.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. Don't worry. I want you to focus on this spot." I touched the small of his back. "Feel the power of the shift taking over you." Seth's face scrunched up.</p>
<p>"He doesn't exactly understand what you're saying," Edward said softly.</p>
<p><em>Well, fuck</em>. "Got any other idea how to do it?" I muttered.</p>
<p>"You used to phase when you got angry," he said.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to upset him so he'll shift," I snapped. "Besides, the last time he shifted, it was nerves and his basic survival instincts that helped."</p>
<p>"I could scare him." Edward flashed his teeth, but he cracked a smile.</p>
<p><em>Is this some joke to you?</em> I glared at him. <em>I'll have to face an angry Nessie if we terrify him, not you!</em></p>
<p>Edward chuckled jovially, gesturing for me to do my thing. Sadly, I had no idea what to do.</p>
<p>Seth moved to kneel on the wet ground, planting his little hands in front of him. He frowned, searching my eyes.</p>
<p>"What if you shift, Jacob? You made a connection. Maybe that way…" Edward shut up when I narrowed my eyes at him.</p>
<p>That had been one thing I wanted to avoid. I hated the idea of dominating this poor kid. The only time I'd allowed the Alpha blood to thrum through my veins at full capacity had been when I'd stood up to Sam and left his pack. That power had terrified me. Using that sort of power on Seth seemed like abuse in my head.</p>
<p>"It might be the only way to teach him. He's too young to understand what you're trying to say."</p>
<p>I groaned, caving. After stripping off my clothes, I allowed the wolf within me to come to life. Edward took a few steps back, which I had no idea why. Was he afraid of me suddenly? Was he giving me faux space to guide Seth? He didn't grace me with an answer, so I focused on Seth.</p>
<p>I loomed over his small body, and he pressed to the wet forest ground. Bella was going to be mad he'd dirtied his clothes. Oh, well.</p>
<p>I growled lightly, nudging him with my muzzle.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come on, kid. Work with me.</em>
</p>
<p>Seth whimpered, shaking. Good. That was a great sign, actually.</p>
<p>I kept nudging him, while growling lowly. Seth rolled around a couple of times, then he exploded into the light brown pup I'd seen the previous night.</p>
<p><em>There you go. You're safe</em>, I greeted him, noticing his distress instantly.</p>
<p>He curled near a tree trunk, waiting for my guidance, relaxing gradually.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, Seth….</em>
</p>
<p>"Allow me," Edward murmured, from where he was leaning against a tree several feet away. "Close your eyes, Seth."</p>
<p>Seth seemed confused at why he should listen to Edward.</p>
<p><em>It's okay. He won't hurt you</em>, I reminded him. <em>Watch out, Cullen!</em></p>
<p>Edward didn't spare me a look, pleased when Seth listened to him and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>"Focus on my voice, Seth," Edward continued in the same low voice.</p>
<p><em>Are you hypnotizing the kid?</em> I felt outraged.</p>
<p>He shushed me with a sharp look, reminding me that Seth could hear my thoughts, too.</p>
<p>"You're in your bed at home. You're sleeping. Then you hear something…" Edward trailed off.</p>
<p>Images rolled through Seth's mind. The sound of screaming woke him up. His room was dark; red and orange colors danced at his window. He cried for his mommy, but she never came. He cried for his daddy, but he never came. Then he spotted a face at the window.</p>
<p>My stomach roiled, and the sandwiches I'd eaten threatened to make a reappearance.</p>
<p>"Alec," Edward gasped, pushing away from the tree abruptly. His hands were outstretched, as if he were in the room with Seth, and wanted to grab the intruder and murder him. The feeling was mutual.</p>
<p>Seth couldn't see much for the next few moments as a dark fog swirled around him. He whimpered at the memory of the face he'd noticed above his bed once that fog had lifted.</p>
<p>I snarled at the same time as Edward when Jane's face was clear in Seth's mind. But, she appeared surprised. The strong sickeningly sweet scent was burning his nose. So – he'd shifted in between noticing Alec, and Jane finding him. A loud roar in the distance had saved Seth, as Jane had disappeared within a split second.</p>
<p>Then, Seth had cried, alone in his bed, trapped and scared out of his mind, until we'd found him.</p>
<p><em>Leave me alone with him</em>, I told Edward, feeling my heart shattering.</p>
<p>He departed, his hands curled into fists at his sides.</p>
<p>I couldn't allow anger and fright to rule me, as I had to guide Seth back to his human form. Once he was back, I shifted too. I wrapped him in my shirt, considering I hadn't thought to undress him before teaching him to shift and his clothes were a pile of scrap material.</p>
<p>He sobbed into my neck, and I rubbed his back. Bringing back his most horrific memories had to be traumatizing.</p>
<p>I wanted to howl in pain along with him.</p>
<p>The Volturi had done their waiting and biding their time – a century of it.</p>
<p>Murdering the entire La Push tribe in cold blood meant war. They had planned this for God knows how long. They were better prepared.</p>
<p>They could be waiting at the crossroad for us.</p>
<p>They wanted to take us by surprise so we wouldn't have time to gather an army of friends. They could have gotten our friends on their side. That thought chilled me to the bones.</p>
<p>I wasn't ready to die.</p>
<p>I wasn't ready to lose any of the Cullens.</p>
<p>I couldn't even think of something happening to Nessie. I pressed my face into Seth's dirty hair, allowing tears of anguish and despair to fall.</p>
<p>The Volturi were merciless. They never pardoned anyone.</p>
<p>What they'd done a hundred years ago had been giving us faux hope. They had known exactly what they were doing.</p>
<p>I trudged my way back to the house with Seth finally asleep in my arms.</p>
<p>Bella and Nessie were the only ones downstairs. And they watched me anxiously.</p>
<p>"Where's Edward?" Bella asked.</p>
<p>I placed Seth's slumbering body on the couch next to Nessie, turning to face Bella. "You mean he didn't come back?"</p>
<p>"Come back from where?"</p>
<p>I ran a hand through my hair, knowing exactly where he'd gone. He was in La Push, trying to find clues.</p>
<p>"He said he had to do something," I lied, not meeting her eyes.</p>
<p>Jasper joined us, rolling his eyes at me. Of course, he could tell better than anyone what I felt. "Whatever he had to do, it involved calling Alice to meet him somewhere."</p>
<p>He was trying to find answers, away from me and Nessie, so Alice would be able to see. But since the future involved us, too, I doubted she could see much.</p>
<p>"I'll be right back." I met Nessie's eyes. "I'll tell you everything when I return."</p>
<p>I shifted midair during the jump from the porch to landing in the clearing, then I pushed my legs to run as fast as possible to La Push. On the way there, I kept sniffing around to pick Edward's trail.</p>
<p>I found him and Alice on the beach. Alice was crouched in the sand and she had her head in her hands. Edward was pacing around her, demanding answers, as if she was the Oracle.</p>
<p>"I can't, Edward!" she cried out. "Their future is too intertwined with what's coming."</p>
<p>I approached them from the trees. Edward spun around to point a finger at me.</p>
<p>"You knew this was coming! I saw the warning that old Medog tribe member told you!"</p>
<p><em>That was years ago</em>, I said, rolling my eyes. <em>Stop making Alice see what we always knew was coming. We should have known it was all an illusion. You said multiple times that they were unforgiving.</em></p>
<p>Edward cursed loudly, something I'd rarely heard him do. "I'm sorry, Alice." His voice was so desolate, it ripped a new pain inside me.</p>
<p><em>We have to fight!</em> I growled loudly, because from his voice, it sounded like he'd already lost the fight.</p>
<p>"You can't fight a force of nature. You just endure it. Maybe, we've lived long enough in a world we didn't deserve to have."</p>
<p>I stomped closer, snarling into his face. He didn't even flinch. <em>I'm going to fucking murder you right here if you give up before this war begins. Fight for Bella! Fight for Nessie! Fight against these scumbags who have no souls and think they're God to decide who lives and who dies!</em></p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Jacob." He touched my shoulder, shaking his head. "We can't win this time."</p>
<p>I roared loudly, making Alice jump to her feet, staring at me, worried.</p>
<p>Edward spun to face her, gasping loudly.</p>
<p><em>What?</em> I spat, stepping closer and accidentally butting my nose into his head. Edward sidestepped me, shuddering. <em>Sorry. I didn't mean it.</em></p>
<p>"You left Seth alone with the others," Edward groaned.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes. He was sleeping.</em>
</p>
<p>"Well, it seems Renesmee made a decision, because Alice can see the future all of a sudden. And when they come, you're not with us."</p>
<p><em>I'm not going in hiding. I'll be the first to greet them and hopefully rip their heads off!</em> I clicked my teeth, imagining the satisfaction of tearing the leeches apart.</p>
<p>"NO!" Edward's head whipped to Alice, at whatever she'd seen. The pain on his face was like nothing I'd ever seen. "No," he repeated, falling to his knees.</p>
<p>"You mustn't attack them!" Alice said urgently, her eyes boring into mine. "No matter what they say to provoke."</p>
<p><em>Tell her I've already been provoked enough</em>, I prompted Edward, still curious about what Alice had seen.</p>
<p>Edward's head turned to face me. His eyes were shining with the equivalent of vampire tears, which were never going to fall.</p>
<p>I took a step back, understanding dawning on me.</p>
<p>I was going to get killed. And Nessie would want to avenge me.</p>
<p>I hacked, dry heaving, at the thought of getting my Imprint killed.</p>
<p><em>What's there left to do?</em> There had to be some way to win this.</p>
<p>"We could go into hiding. You met Alistair. It's not an easy life to be on the run constantly. And not even then will we be completely safe. No one has ever been able to escape the Volturi when they planned their demise."</p>
<p><em>We can't just give up</em>, I insisted. <em>Look around you, Edward! Look what they've done!</em></p>
<p>"I know, Jacob. I'm afraid this is the end."</p>
<p>Alice grabbed her head, closing her eyes. "I can catch glimpses of what's going to happen, but they're not all coming. Alec and Jane will be there for sure, as well as Felix and Demetri."</p>
<p>I was grateful she explained her vision for me. Edward resumed pacing, with a troubled look on his face.</p>
<p>I stared at what used to be my house, and I saw red.</p>
<p><em>Let's go back and tell the others what's going on</em>, I decided.</p>
<p>I tried not to think of the plan forming in my head. If Edward caught a glimpse of it, he'd kill me before the Volturi got their chance.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>When we returned home, Nessie greeted me outside the house with a pair of cutoffs and a shirt. I nodded in gratitude, as I shifted back, getting dressed, while Alice and Edward went inside. I noticed Edward wincing as he passed Nessie, which made my heart shatter.</p>
<p>"Seth was worried when he woke up and you weren't there," Nessie whispered, taking my hand.</p>
<p>"Oh. Uh, how is he now?" I had no idea how to react to the news that someone had become dependent on me.</p>
<p>We'd saved him, only to doom his life with our impending demise?</p>
<p>"He's worried," she said, cupping my cheek. <em>Tell me what you found out.</em></p>
<p>"Let's go inside." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, feeling my knees shaking. Any of these touches might be our last ones.</p>
<p>"Dining room," Edward said, guiding the whole family to the large table.</p>
<p>I took the seat by his right side, across from Bella. She radiated anxiety. Nessie picked Seth up from Rosalie's arms before sitting next to me. Alice and Jasper sat next to Bella, while Rosalie and Emmett sat next to Nessie. Carlisle and Esme sat at the other end of the table.</p>
<p>"Edward?" Carlisle prompted him.</p>
<p>Edward glanced at me, knuckling his temple. "It was the Volturi who burned down La Push," he started in the same lifeless voice. "Seth caught a glimpse of Alec, then Jane was ready to attack him, but a loud roar pulled her away."</p>
<p>"A roar?" Emmett asked. "A wolf?"</p>
<p>I turned to him, surprised. I hadn't thought about that possibility. Another tribe member shifting at the impending danger and then running for his life when he was outnumbered. I hoped he hadn't suffered too much when he'd been killed.</p>
<p>A spark of hope appeared in Edward's eyes. "I hadn't entertained that idea," he admitted. "Do you really think he wouldn't have made it?"</p>
<p>I shrugged. "Not unless he was faced with more than two bloodsuckers. Not even then. He must have shifted for the first time when the gene sensed grave danger, but he wouldn't have known…" My eyes moved to Bella. "I was still new to the whole werewolf thing when we killed Laurent. If it weren't for Sam constantly guiding us and telling us to stay focused on what we were doing, he'd have probably won. And it was four of us and one leech."</p>
<p>Bella shuddered delicately, looking into her lap. I hadn't meant to bring that up, but I had to make Edward and the others understand that we shouldn't get our hopes up.</p>
<p>"We should still search the area. The last thing we need is a mutt on the loose," Rosalie muttered. "Especially one who has no idea what happened to him."</p>
<p>"I'm afraid Jacob might be right, though, we won't exclude a search later. Now, let's hear what else Edward has to tell us," Carlisle insisted, refocusing the whole table on what mattered.</p>
<p>"They're coming," Edward admitted in a small voice.</p>
<p>Esme's sob caught in her throat as she clutched onto Carlisle's hand. Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie, his face hardening. Rosalie looked as frightened as Bella, her eyes on Nessie. Jasper and Alice were having one of their staring contests. Nessie clutched Seth closer to her chest as tears rolled down her cheeks. She reached out to touch my elbow.</p>
<p>
  <em>My dream.</em>
</p>
<p>I gasped because she'd dreamed of me getting hurt. I refused to meet Edward's eyes as I felt him glaring daggers into the side of my head. It wasn't like I kept things from him on purpose. My brain was still human. I didn't have their perfect memory.</p>
<p>"Alice caught only glimpses of Alec and Jane and Felix and Demetri coming. We can't tell how accurate that is," he continued.</p>
<p>"When?" Bella gasped, never taking her eyes off her daughter.</p>
<p>Alice shook her head, looking away from Jasper. "I can't tell. Either they haven't decided it, or that future is too tightly intersected with Jacob and Renesmee."</p>
<p>Nessie's fingers gripped my elbow tightly, and I could feel the worry radiating from her. All her thoughts were focused on how scared she was.</p>
<p>I'd promised to protect her for as long as I was going to live. If the last thing I did was give my life to make sure she was safe, I'd die happy.</p>
<p>"I'm going to check the perimeter for the other wolf…if he's still alive." I got up from the table and left the room before any of them could stop me.</p>
<p>As I ran through the forest, I started planning.</p>
<p>I had to find some excuse that would give me enough advantage to get to the nearest airport. I'd be far away enough before I'd start withdrawing the money for what I had in mind. I wasn't stupid to use the card Carlisle had given me when I joined the family to buy plane tickets. They shouldn't be able to trace me, although it would be clear where I was headed.</p>
<p>I had no idea where the Volturi lived, and that would be tricky to find out without raising questions. Maybe they'd wait for me at the airport and escort me to their dungeons.</p>
<p>My search came to a halt up the mountains. The body of a man missing a leg and half his head was enough to answer to what had happened to the wolf who'd unknowingly saved Seth.</p>
<p><em>I'm sorry</em>. I stared sadly at the body of one of my brothers.</p>
<p>I returned home, angrier than I'd left.</p>
<p>If Bella could have pulled a devious plan behind Edward's back, so could I. The only thing I had to be careful was not to think about what I wanted to do. Alice wouldn't see my plan. I'd have that advantage.</p>
<p>I stepped into the house, tugging the shirt over my head. Nessie was in the kitchen, coaxing Seth to eat a banana. I shook my head when our eyes met, and her lip quivered.</p>
<p>"I won't let anything happen to you," I promised, walking closer and wrapping my arms around her. "I love you."</p>
<p>She turned into my arms, pressing her cheek against my chest. Her hands gripped my arms. <em>I love you, Jake. Don't get hurt.</em></p>
<p>She knew me better than anyone. A lump in my throat prevented me from giving her a promise I might not be able to keep. So, I leaned down and kissed her, holding her tightly.</p>
<p>"We didn't teach you such behavior in front of a baby!" Rosalie exclaimed, making us pull apart.</p>
<p>Nessie blushed horribly, turning to Seth. "Oh, you're eating."</p>
<p>Indeed, the little guy was munching on his banana, watching us with a big smile. "Enjoying the show?" I joked.</p>
<p>"Jake!" Nessie gasped, smacking my shoulder.</p>
<p>"Ow." I rolled my shoulder, wincing. She'd take my arm out of my socket one of these days.</p>
<p>We spent the rest of the day catching up with the family. Our adventures were far more interesting than their never-ending maddening routine of attending high school or college. After the first couple of times, I'd gotten so bored I started thinking up ideas of anything else we could do that would break this circle of hell. Carlisle had told me that there wasn't much else, unless I preferred to stay home for the rest of eternity.</p>
<p>We were at the age where we could barely pass as adults, because most of us, weren't even adults. That had crashed my dreams of a different life pretty fast. But then, Edward had suggested I could take Nessie and explore the world, to give us something different to do. They all took breaks from the family.</p>
<p>Emmett and Rosalie usually went to Africa, which was an alien concept for me. Vampires on the sunniest continent?</p>
<p>Edward and Bella borrowed Esme's island every other decade for several months.</p>
<p>Alice and Jasper went South to meet their old friends Peter and Charlotte.</p>
<p>Carlisle and Esme either visited her island or travelled to England to meet their friends from there.</p>
<p>Nessie and I had just started exploring the world. There was so much more to see, to learn. I'd gladly live this life of an explorer than a teenager stuck in high school forever.</p>
<p>Though, I'd rather face an eternity of high school than confront the Volturi.</p>
<p>In the late evening, Nessie and I returned to the cottage alone. Seth had warmed up to the others, especially when they played with him and showed him that he wasn't in any danger.</p>
<p>"Tell me your plan," Nessie said quietly as we stepped inside the cottage.</p>
<p>Hoping to steer her thoughts away from the danger awaiting us, I lifted her up in one arm, kissing her slowly. Her fingers tangled in my hair as her legs wrapped around my waist. I walked us to the bedroom, and lowered her on the bed, hovering over her body as I continued kissing her.</p>
<p>
  <em>You're not escaping this conversation by offering sex.</em>
</p>
<p>I pulled away, scowling down at her.</p>
<p>Her eyes shined in amusement. "I know you too well, Jake."</p>
<p>I rolled on my back, glaring at the ceiling. It felt like I was back to when the thought of the Volturi being behind the attack in La Push had entered my mind.</p>
<p>Nessie straddled my lap, taking my hands in hers. "Did you find the other wolf?"</p>
<p>Even though that was what she'd chosen to ask out loud, I knew the real question due to our clasped hands. She was worried I was going to do something stupid. She really knew me too well.</p>
<p>"I won't let anything happen to you." I cupped one of her cheeks, bringing her head down. "They'll never get anywhere near you."</p>
<p>"Jake," she breathed shakily against my lips. "Please, no."</p>
<p>"Shhh." I wrapped my arms around her small body, rolling us around until she was trapped under me. "Let's forget about this for a while."</p>
<p>Her brown eyes shone with unshed tears, and I made it my mission to make her forget about the danger around the proverbial corner.</p>
<p>I started by kissing her wet eyes, trailing my lips over her soft cheek, down to her slender neck, before I focused on helping her out of the dress she was wearing. I'd never imagined how she'd always be as fascinating and beautiful to me as the first time I'd seen her naked.</p>
<p>Nessie ripped the shirt from my body, making me laugh. She rarely had patience to undress properly when passion thrummed high through her veins.</p>
<p>I shimmied out of my cutoffs, kicking them off, before covering her body with mine. Her small hands roamed my back as she arched into me, wrapping a leg around my hip.</p>
<p>In such moments, she relied on her silent communication. Seeing exactly how much she wanted me was something I'd always find fascinating.</p>
<p>I knew that, as my imprint, she desired me as much as I did her, but to see how her feelings matched mine in intensity; it was a powerful feeling.</p>
<p>I caressed her thigh, before sinking into her slowly. No matter whichever way our lovemaking went, I always went in slow. I always gave her time to adjust, because being an Alpha meant I was big everywhere. As much as I'd praised that part of me in the beginning, I had come to dislike the fact that we always had to be careful.</p>
<p>I'd hate to see her in pain. And, as much as she tried not to think of being in pain, it was difficult to hide such things from Edward and Jasper. I could still remember the humiliating conversation I had had with Edward, several decades ago, about being gentler with his daughter.</p>
<p>I shuddered at the memory as I slipped into her wetness, all the way in.</p>
<p>Nessie's hands were everywhere – my back, my face, my hair. She lifted her hips, moaning for more. It was going to be one of those urgent sexy times.</p>
<p>I tried not to pay much attention to the desperate way Nessie clung to me, as if she knew it might be our last time.</p>
<p>I kissed her reverently, hugging her tightly, even after we'd found completion. I knew when she fell asleep because her worries vanished. Her dreams were of how safe she felt in my arms.</p>
<p>That was what I always wanted for her – to feel safe.</p>
<p>Extricating from under her body without jostling her and getting dressed was one of the hardest things I'd done in my life. I ran a hand through my hair, pondering the importance of leaving her a note. She'd hate me, either way.</p>
<p>I untied the friendship bracelet she'd crafted for me when she'd been six. I had never taken it off my wrist. I left it on my pillow before I turned around and left; before I allowed nerves to dictate whether I should stay or go.</p>
<p>The tricky part was that I had to get my bike from the main house.</p>
<p>Hopefully, they were too focused on Seth to pay me any mind.</p>
<p>I rolled my bike all the way to the main road, and as I was about to kick it to life, my heart stopped in fright. Bella had never looked more like a vampire than in that moment.</p>
<p>She was standing in the middle of the road, glaring at me with so much hatred, I was glad that looks couldn't actually kill because I'd be dead.</p>
<p>"You're leaving," she accused in a hiss.</p>
<p>I gripped the handles of the bike, looking her in the eyes. "It's my war."</p>
<p>She frowned, cocking her head to the side, then she gasped loudly. "No! Jake, you can't!"</p>
<p>Bella rushed to stand right in front of me.</p>
<p>"You can't tell me what to do. If you think I'll wait for them to come here, you're mistaken. I'm going to them!"</p>
<p>"Jake." She cupped my elbow, watching me conflicted.</p>
<p>"Let me go, Bella."</p>
<p>"Don't get yourself killed. Can you imagine what that will do to Renesmee?"</p>
<p>"Bella, please," I begged. She knew how to guilt-trip me. "I'm doing this for Nessie. I want her to have a safe future."</p>
<p>"<em>You</em> are her future, Jacob! Do you remember what it did to me when Edward left me? Do you want Nessie to go through that forever? Because if you go to them, you're not coming back."</p>
<p>"I know." I narrowed my eyes at her as tears spilled down my cheeks. "I'd die a hundred deaths just to know she's safe."</p>
<p>"Don't be a fool! Jake, please. <em>Stay</em>." Her hands clutched at my jacket, as she stared at me with wide eyes, showing exactly how terrified she was. "Don't go, Jake."</p>
<p>I snorted as a feeble memory entered my mind. "You couldn't stop me from going into that newborn battle. Think you can stop me now?"</p>
<p>She sneered, her sharp teeth glinting in the dark night. "I'm a vampire now."</p>
<p>"So, we're going to do it the hard way?" I already hated myself for what I was about to do. If I somehow survived the Volturi, Edward was going to kill me himself. "You want to see who'd win? The youngest vampire in the Cullen family or the Ephraim Black's descendent – an Alpha werewolf by bloodline?"</p>
<p>"Are you trying to intimidate me? I'm pretty sure I can break your jaw this time if you upset me."</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Bella." Before she had time to process my words, I grabbed her wrists in one of my hands before I shoved her toward the woods. She took down a tree as she fell.</p>
<p>I was already on my bike, bringing it to life, and gunning down the road, when she growled after me.</p>
<p>"<em>She'll never forgive you for this</em>." Bella's words rang in my head all the way to Seattle.</p>
<p>Twice, I had to talk myself into keep driving when my heart hurt so much that I almost turned around. It felt like, by the time I was withdrawing all the cash I needed for my one-way trip, in the place my heart used to be, was a black vortex, ready to suck me into its abyss.</p>
<p>I ripped the credit card to pieces and crushed the phone into my fist, throwing the remains in a trashcan.</p>
<p>The flight to Rome, Italy was some of the longest hours of my life.</p>
<p>I was ready to make a fool of myself and ask at the tour guide office how I could get to Volterra when I saw exactly what I'd hoped to greet me here.</p>
<p>His pale skin was a sharp contrast to the dark clothes he was wearing. His red eyes were masked by a pair of designer sunglasses. He jerked his head to the automatic doors of the airport.</p>
<p>This vampire wasn't someone I remembered or someone I had paid much attention to back then.</p>
<p>When I stepped into the back of a black sedan with the vampire close behind me, and his sunglasses came down, I realized it was not my lucky day.</p>
<p>"What the fuck?" I spat, turning to get out and far away from this impostor.</p>
<p>Of course, somehow, the freaky Romanians had gotten wind of what was happening.</p>
<p>"Lock the doors, Stefan," Vladimir commented, not impressed with my attempt to make a run for it.</p>
<p>"What the fuck," I repeated, glaring at Vladimir.</p>
<p>These two had made all the hair on my back stand to attention back in the day, and it was no different now.</p>
<p>"We've been waiting for one of you to come over here for months."</p>
<p>"Months?" I repeated, sidetracked, and startled.</p>
<p>"When we noticed the Volturi were killing all the remaining shapeshifters on the planet, we knew it was a matter of time before they got to your tribe."</p>
<p>"You didn't strike us as someone who'd go down without a good fight," Stefan added from the driver's seat.</p>
<p>I was woozy. They knew what was happening. "How do you know all this?"</p>
<p>"The Guard was sent to kill the last of the <em>varcolaci</em> in our country," Vladimir answered. I assumed that meant werewolves. "Did they get to your tribe?"</p>
<p>A lump formed in my throat. "They're all gone." I wasn't about to tell them about little Seth.</p>
<p>"Did the Cullens send you to the slaughterhouse as bait?" Stefan frowned, turning around, his lips pursed.</p>
<p>"The wolves were my brothers, my last remaining relatives. I chose to come and confront Aro on my own. It wasn't their battle. It's mine," I explained. "So, either let me go, or I'll rip this door apart!"</p>
<p>"Do you even know where you're going, puppy?" Vladimir sneered.</p>
<p>"Careful, don't anger him in the car. We can't explain how a giant dog ripped the car apart and appeared in front of the airport," Stefan warned his companion.</p>
<p>"Maybe you'd be kind enough to point me in the right direction," I muttered.</p>
<p>"We can take you to them. You must remember how much we wanted a fight with them." Vladimir rubbed his hands as Stefan started driving.</p>
<p>I had no choice but to accept I'd been kidnapped by the psycho Romanians, but they were taking me where I wanted to get. I only needed a plan on how to ditch them once we got there.</p>
<p>If the plane ride had felt like I'd aged a century, the car ride to Volterra felt like a millennia had passed.</p>
<p>As we approached the gates of the city, I was trying to find the best plan to flee.</p>
<p>Stefan spat several words in his language which were clearly curses, considering the sun was shining when we rolled through the gates. There were at least two more hours of daylight.</p>
<p>He parked in the shade, turning to his old companion, ready to find a solution. I seized the opportunity. Stefan had stopped the engine, which meant the doors were unlocked.</p>
<p>I opened my door, springing out of the car and stopping only when I was under the sun, in front of their car. "Thanks, boys!" I waved cheerfully, before running away, always staying under the sun's direct light.</p>
<p>I stopped near a fountain and looked around, not sure which way to go. I could see in the distance, Dracula One and Dracula Two glaring daggers at me. I guess I was on their shit list now.</p>
<p>They had to get in line because the number of people who wanted me dead was increasing. I was pretty sure that Edward would be ready to fight Aro himself to get his hands around my neck for hurting Nessie.</p>
<p>As I surveyed the piazza again, I noticed a large door opening and a small figure appeared in the shadows. I went over there, no doubt in my mind that I'd never see the sun again. As I stepped through the door, I pictured Nessie's smile. That was my happiest memory, and I wanted to die with it imprinted to my mind.</p>
<p>The door shut behind me, leaving me standing alone in the chilled hallways with Jane.</p>
<p>"Follow me, Child of the Moon."</p>
<p>Bella had once told me about the intricate entrance to their castle, but I hadn't believed her.</p>
<p>During the elevator ride, I didn't give Jane the satisfaction to meet her eyes, which made her huff in annoyance. Once the doors of the elevator opened, she led me down another hallway, her shoes echoing loudly in the old building.</p>
<p>She pushed open a set of heavy doors, bringing us into a vast room where Aro was waiting for me. He was alone. That fact made alarm bells ring in my head. Especially when Jane left, instead of joining us.</p>
<p>"Young Jacob," Aro greeted me, but he kept his distance.</p>
<p>I scowled, folding my arms across my chest.</p>
<p>Was this a test?</p>
<p>Could it be that easy?</p>
<p>This old fart was no match to my strength. Edward had told us how Aro relied on the others' powers in winning his battles.</p>
<p>"You must wonder why we massacred your relatives," Aro continued as if I was interested in his tale.</p>
<p>"You're a psychopath!"</p>
<p>"Your nature is a threat to everyone," Aro said gravely. "You're an abomination."</p>
<p>Anger licked at my spine. I kept myself grounded. I wasn't ready yet to shift and tear him apart. "Says the living dead," I sneered.</p>
<p>He smiled indulgently, taking several steps back. I foolishly took two steps ahead, irrationally thinking he was afraid of me. When his smile turned devious, it was too late for me to move.</p>
<p>I'd walked into a trap. The floor below me opened and I fell for what felt like minutes.</p>
<p>I landed hard on my side. I could hear my bones cracking, but there was no time to focus on that pain. I looked around, noticing I was in some sort of cell.</p>
<p>What terrified me was the skeletons around.</p>
<p>Jane appeared on the other side of the metal gates. There was no time to avoid her eyes now. I fell to my knees, as pain rippled through my body. I kept my jaw clenched, not ready to give her the satisfaction to hear my wails of agony.</p>
<p>"Ah, Jane. We have plans for the mutt." Caius approached from the darkness behind Jane.</p>
<p>The pain stopped, but I kept still, glaring at them. "What do you want from me?"</p>
<p>"We're going to see how the power of your imprint will bring your mate here to save you," he commented.</p>
<p>"That's not going to happen," I snapped. The mere thought of Nessie anywhere near them, made my skin crawl.</p>
<p>"We can be patient." Caius smiled wickedly. "Enjoy your accommodation."</p>
<p>I scowled after their departing figures.</p>
<p>I limped around the cell, not finding any way out. Maybe I could snap the bars, but as my palm approached the metal, I could feel the electrical current running through them.</p>
<p>Fuck – I was trapped.</p>
<p>I threw myself down against the farthest wall from the skeletons. Mold was growing on the walls, along with some bizarre purple flower.</p>
<p>I curled into myself, cursing my ego for making me act impulsively. If I'd stayed behind, we'd have found a way around this.</p>
<p>Time passed so slowly, I had no idea if it was day or night. Someone kept throwing me chicken bones, as if I was a real dog. I ate them only because I was starving.</p>
<p>Their plan was to weaken me, so I wouldn't have the strength to attack them.</p>
<p>I wasn't sure if it was the lack of food, the water I licked from the wall to keep me hydrated, the sleep deprivation since I was afraid to succumb properly in case they decided to kill me during my slumber, but at some point I started hallucinating.</p>
<p>I was sure I could hear Nessie's voice.</p>
<p>I could hear Jane's evil laughter echoing in the empty corridors.</p>
<p>Sometimes, I could hear Aro's sinister laughter, too.</p>
<p>During one of my fights against exhaustion, I was staring at one of the odd, little, purple flowers. A clear memory of Nessie finding such a flower and putting it in my hair when she was still too young for our bond to have cemented properly, came to the forefront of my mind. I'd kept that flower in my hair long after we'd returned home from our hunt, and, I'd started feeling fatigued and like I was coming down with something, which was impossible. Edward had offered to check on me since he'd been the only one with a medical degree in the house, at the moment. It hadn't taken him long to find the problem – the flower was toxic for werewolves. It was called wolfsbane.</p>
<p>As darkness engulfed me, I realized how up his game Aro was.</p>
<p>What pulled me from the darkness was the unmistakable sound of Nessie's scream of agony.</p>
<p>According to what Edward had told me about wolfsbane, I shouldn't have been able to shift under the influence of its presence.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, take this, you ingrate plant!</em>
</p>
<p>I shifted as I sprung toward the electrified metal bars. I howled in pain, but nothing could stop me.</p>
<p>Her screams were so loud in the quiet castle. I followed the sound of her voice.</p>
<p>Several mindless leeches tried to stop me on the way. I ripped my way through them, leaving pieces of them behind me. I barreled through another set of double doors, snarling loudly.</p>
<p>The three brothers stood in what looked like thrones. There was a phone placed on an end table on the other side of the room. It kept playing Nessie's screams on repeat.</p>
<p>Caius didn't look as mighty anymore. He looked genuinely frightened, ready to abandon his friends. Marcus stared at me impressed, though I could see the same fright in his milky red eyes. Aro, on the other hand, looked entertained by my entrance.</p>
<p>I snapped my teeth at them, trying to decide which one was the first to die.</p>
<p>Aro lifted a hand, and I noticed Jane stepping away from the dark shadows of the room to stop the recorder.</p>
<p>"That was your mate's reaction when we let the Cullens know you've perished," Aro explained.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, he was the first to go.</em>
</p>
<p>I leaped, ready to knock him down from his high throne, only for a bullet to slam into me from the side. Felix. I slashed my front paw at his head, amazing myself when his head flew to the other side of the room.</p>
<p>I continued my prowl to Aro, who finally looked scared enough.</p>
<p>If they had ever faced werewolves, I doubted they had fought an Alpha who'd gained the title through bloodline. Especially a werewolf as old as me.</p>
<p>It was unheard of one of us to live for so long, but the legend that mentioned how a wolf shall continue living as long as he could keep shifting was correct. Adding the fact that I lived with eight vampires, it was a given I'd live on for however long I was around them.</p>
<p>We had discussed in great detail what was the best way to save me in case age or some other mortal peril threatened me, but there had been no conclusion. Their venom would kill me instantly, so that was out of question.</p>
<p>In the years away from them, and since I hadn't shifted as much as before, Nessie had mentioned how she noticed that my features sharpened. I'd probably aged one or two years, which made me the same age as her.</p>
<p>"There is no need for violence, young one," Aro commented. He raised his hands, as if in surrender, but I knew better.</p>
<p>I growled loudly, still advancing to him.</p>
<p>Aro extended one of his hands toward me. Maybe he'd lost his mind. I wasn't going to let him in my head, if that was his intention.</p>
<p>"Don't be a fool, brother!" Caius warned him, keeping his frightened eyes on me.</p>
<p>I thought, by playing Aro's game, I'd get close enough to him to destroy him.</p>
<p>My first mistake was lowering my head and stretching my neck toward his waiting hand. His fingers grabbed my throat, squeezing tightly.</p>
<p>I hacked, trying to wrench away from his grasp, but several Guard members were on me. They grabbed my limbs, crunching my bones.</p>
<p>The pain was so strong I started slipping in and out of consciousness.</p>
<p>I was vaguely aware of the sounds of feet running, then the doors opened and what sounded like chaos broke loose around me. I caught glimpses of entangled bodies and limbs flying in the air.</p>
<p>"No," the soft gasp from above me, made my heavy lids open to stare at the face of an angel.</p>
<p>So, I was going to die. That much I knew, but I didn't expect to picture Nessie's face so vividly in my mind as I went.</p>
<p>"No, Jake! Don't close your eyes!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Let me go…</em>
</p>
<p>I wish I were in my human body to tell her that. But she should know exactly what I wanted to say since this was a figment of my imagination.</p>
<p>I whimpered as the pain came in waves. I had no idea exactly what part of my body hurt the most.</p>
<p>I was startled from the agony by seeing something that wasn't thought by me.</p>
<p>
  <em>If you die on me, I'll never forgive you, Jacob Black! Stay alive. I know it hurts, baby.</em>
</p>
<p>My eyes snapped open, seeing her clearer than before. Pain rippled down my spine as I twisted to look around.</p>
<p>They were all here. And they'd grabbed some of their old friends on the way to save my sorry ass. If anyone died because of my big ego thinking I stood a chance against the Volturi…</p>
<p>"Ah, the sweet reunion." Aro's voice sounded all wrong from above me.</p>
<p>When I focused on him, I noticed he was missing his left arm, and his head was turned one-eighty.</p>
<p>"Say goodbye to your little friend."</p>
<p>I snarled, struggling to stand on my broken legs. Nessie sprung to her feet, charging toward Aro.</p>
<p><em>NO!</em> I choked on nothing when Aro flung her away like a ragged doll. She landed against a column, which cracked.</p>
<p><em>Edward! Do me a favor and kill this motherfucker!</em> I shouted, knowing he'd hear me from wherever he was – if he was still alive. I tried not to think of any dark scenario.</p>
<p>I focused on dragging my aching paws towards where Nessie's body lay crumpled under the column, which was slowly disintegrating.</p>
<p>I threw my body over hers, just as a large piece landed on my left hip. The last thing I saw was a thin trail of blood running from the side of Nessie's head. I'd failed her.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"I said I'm fine, Dad!"</p>
<p>"If you get out of that bed one more time, I swear to God…" Edward growled in warning.</p>
<p>"He's in pain! I want to be there," Nessie mumbled petulantly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did I survive?</em>
</p>
<p>I was confused at why I'd have to listen to Nessie and Edward bickering for all eternity in hell.</p>
<p>A freezing cold hand touched my forehead, making me flinch.</p>
<p><em>Thanks for the heads up. Keep your hands to yourself</em>. I struggled to open my eyes.</p>
<p>"Is he waking up?" Nessie's voice came from closer than before.</p>
<p>Her small, warm hand cupped my cheek. "Jakey? Can you hear me?"</p>
<p>"Try not to move," Edward warned me.</p>
<p>I finally managed to pry my eyelids open. I was met with two pairs of eyes – chocolate brown and black onyx – watching me anxiously.</p>
<p>Still looking at me, Edward reached a hand to stop Nessie from throwing herself at me.</p>
<p>"Trust me when I say he'll be grateful if you don't touch him. Jacob is still healing."</p>
<p>Nessie's cheeks colored, but the hand on my cheek rubbed the skin there. <em>I've never been so scared. Please, don't you ever do something so reckless!</em></p>
<p>I looked away, unable to keep staring into her soft brown eyes.</p>
<p><em>What's the damage?</em> I caught Edward's eye, who'd straightened, and was now standing by the bed with his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>"I doubt you'd have survived if you were human," he said quietly. "Most of your bones were broken or crushed. It took us hours to make sure they were going to mend correctly."</p>
<p><em>Hours, huh? How long have I been out?</em> I frowned, wincing at the memories Nessie was showing me.</p>
<p>Edward and Carlisle had locked themselves with me in this room. She'd stood outside the door listening to my cries of pain.</p>
<p>"A while," Edward answered.</p>
<p>I'd managed to forget I'd asked him something. <em>You sure I can't move?</em> I was afraid to move, worried I'd scream in pain again. That was the last thing I wanted to do around Nessie.</p>
<p>"You can try," he said softly. His black eyes stayed locked on mine as I started slowly.</p>
<p>I wriggled my fingers, then my toes, before I rolled my wrists. That made pain shoot up to my elbows.</p>
<p>"Easy."</p>
<p>"I can help. Do you want to sit up?" Nessie asked. Her hand cupped my right shoulder.</p>
<p>I inhaled sharply when that gesture hurt like a bitch. She dropped her hand, watching me worried.</p>
<p>"Thirsty," I lied in a scratchy voice, though it wasn't a real lie. I was thirsty, but I hoped that by making Nessie go away, I'd have enough time to sit up without her seeing me grimacing in pain.</p>
<p>"There's a bottle with fresh water from the stream behind the cabin. Bella refilled it this morning. It's in the other room," Edward explained.</p>
<p>Nessie pursed her lips, but shuffled out of the room.</p>
<p>Of course, I couldn't fool her.</p>
<p>Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm going to touch you. Take a deep breath," he instructed.</p>
<p>I wasn't sure why, but I did as told.</p>
<p>One of his arms came around my back and the other held my side, as he moved me up, so my back was leaning against the wooden wall behind the bed.</p>
<p>"Fuck," I spat, clenching my fists on the blanket at my sides. <em>Holy fuck, it hurts</em>. I wheezed through my nose.</p>
<p>"What hurts?" Edward asked, concerned.</p>
<p>Nessie returned with the bottle. She sat next to me, touching my hand.</p>
<p>"Jacob, what hurts?" Edward insisted.</p>
<p>"Everything," I snapped, twining my fingers with Nessie's. <em>Leave us alone, please.</em></p>
<p>Edward reached to touch Nessie's back, and it didn't escape me how she winced. Fuck. She was hurt.</p>
<p>"I'll go and catch up with the others. They shouldn't have gone too far."</p>
<p>"We'll be fine, Dad."</p>
<p>"Take the meds," he said softly, before standing up. His eyes met mine. "I'm glad you didn't die."</p>
<p><em>So you'd have the honor of killing me yourself?</em> I snorted.</p>
<p>His lips curled up. "I'll be forever indebted to you for saving my daughter's life." His voice shook slightly. Then he was out of the room.</p>
<p>"What?" I turned to look at Nessie.</p>
<p>"Don't you remember? You cushioned me from that broken column. I thought you'd died, Jake!"</p>
<p>Oh, right.</p>
<p>"What exactly happened?"</p>
<p>She offered me the uncapped bottle of water. I took a few small sips, as she projected her memories to me. The tricky part of seeing her thoughts was that I could almost feel exactly what she'd felt during those times.</p>
<p>She started with the terrible sight of the empty bed and my bracelet on the pillow. She'd known I'd done something stupid. Then, when she'd arrived at the main house, she'd heard her dad raging about ripping me apart for daring to hurt Bella. I'd managed to forget how I'd stupidly pushed her away, just to prove a point.</p>
<p>They had started their journey to Italy immediately, and gathered friends willing to help on their way there.</p>
<p>Outside Volterra, they had run into Dracula One and Dracula Two, who'd stated loud and clear that I had a death wish for walking in there willingly. They had become allies once again, when they'd heard how the Cullens and their friends wanted to kill the Volturi.</p>
<p>"Are they dead?" I barely found my voice to interrupt her influx of memories.</p>
<p>"Yes. All of them."</p>
<p>I gasped. "Who took their place? Don't say…" I shuddered at the thought that the Romanians were in charge of the vampire world.</p>
<p>"It was unanimously voted that Carlisle should become the leader."</p>
<p>"Whoa." I made the mistake to lean forward. "Fuck." I grabbed my ribs, panting.</p>
<p>"You're still healing. Dad insisted we keep you sedated. You were out for, like, a week."</p>
<p>"Shit." I pulled her closer by the hand I was still holding.</p>
<p>"I don't want to hurt you," she whispered.</p>
<p>"You won't." With great effort, I wrapped my arms around her. "What about you? Edward mentioned you were hurt?"</p>
<p>She ignored my question as she continued her story, about how they had planned the attack for a whole week. It had driven her crazy to know she was so close to me, yet she had no idea if I was still alive. After Aro had told them I'd died, she rationalized that Aro had wanted them to believe that lie.</p>
<p>When they'd attacked the castle, it had been as empty as Alice had seen. Because, the Guard was with me, hurting me, and Alice couldn't see that.</p>
<p>I could smell her salty tears and feel them falling on my chest, as she showed me her memory of seeing me for the first time when they'd arrived in the room I was being beaten.</p>
<p>"Shhh." I rubbed her back.</p>
<p>She'd tried making her way to me, but Jane had blocked her path. Thankfully, Bella had saved her daughter from any undeserved pain by using her shield.</p>
<p>After fighting her way to me, she'd tried to convince me I wasn't dying. I could remember that part. Then Aro had joined our reunion.</p>
<p>"I don't remember much after he pushed me away. My head hurt and my back felt like it was on fire. When I felt your body on top of me; I knew I was safe."</p>
<p>"I did promise to keep you safe." I kissed the top of her head. "So, Carlisle's the boss now?"</p>
<p>"He's not very happy with the title. And he's already named the head of each big coven as the one to report to him about their country or regions if there was ever trouble."</p>
<p>"How did Dracula's children take it?"</p>
<p>"They claimed the castle in Italy as theirs, saying they'd use it as their summer residence." She giggled.</p>
<p>"So…where are we, anyway?" I glanced around, confused.</p>
<p>It looked like we were in a wooden cabin, sparsely furnished. In this room, there were two beds and a dresser. The window showed the branches of a tree, not exactly specific to give me any idea to our location.</p>
<p>"Somewhere in Scotland. Carlisle's old friends showed us to this little cabin, isolated in the highlands."</p>
<p>"I see." I hugged her tighter, making her gasp. "Shit, Ness. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"All I have left is a nasty bruise. It's healing."</p>
<p>I was glad I didn't have to look her in the eye. She'd hate to see the anguish in mine.</p>
<p>"Oh!" I shifted a little. "What happened to Seth?"</p>
<p>"Nahuel took care of him during the battle."</p>
<p>"Nahuel came all the way to Europe to save my ass?"</p>
<p>"To kill the Volturi," she said gently, tilting her head to meet my eyes. "I'll never understand why you don't like him."</p>
<p>I wasn't ready to share with her my theory about Nahuel's darkest desire being part of Nessie's future. I'd caught his slippery eyes on her numerous times during his visits, in the past. Edward had called me paranoid because he'd be the first to know if Nahuel had different intentions, and the boy had never entertained any impure thoughts about Nessie, according to Edward.</p>
<p>I chose to shrug, cringing as pain shot through my back. "And now?"</p>
<p>"Seth joined the others in the hunt. I doubt he'll actually eat anything, but he needs to stretch his legs."</p>
<p>"So do I," I mumbled, feeling stiff all over.</p>
<p>"Let your body heal, Jake. I was so sure I was going to lose you."</p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere." I held her as tightly as I dared, kissing her hair. "I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you, too, you impossible idiot." She pressed her lips to mine.</p>
<p>I stroked her soft hair, allowing myself to rejoice in the fact that I'd survived what I'd believe would be my doom. On top of it all, no one seemed to hate me. They couldn't be mad at me for thinking I could take the Volturi down, not when I'd saved Nessie's life.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>When we returned to Forks, it was the middle of the first semester of high school, almost winter break. We were to start school in January. Carlisle said he'd understand if we didn't want to go right away, but we'd all agreed that it would look odd for a bunch of teenagers to be living in town and not attending high school.</p>
<p>Bella was the only one to complain loudly that starting in the middle of the semester was terrible.</p>
<p>"Like you remember it!" Rosalie huffed from the loveseat, where she was painting her nails.</p>
<p>"Bad memories have stuck with me," Bella retorted.</p>
<p>"It's different now, Bella," Edward said, trying to pacify the tension growing in the room.</p>
<p>"It's worse, actually. It won't be one student starting in January. It will be eight new students coming from literally out of nowhere!" She threw her hands in the air.</p>
<p>Nessie was doing a worse job than me at keeping her amusement at bay. Thankfully, Bella wouldn't snap at her when the giggle exploded from her daughter's lips.</p>
<p><em>Can I have a chat with you?</em> I caught Edward's eyes, from across the room.</p>
<p>I'd been working on the courage to talk to him about this for a week.</p>
<p>He nodded, jerking his head toward the ceiling, indicating we should go upstairs.</p>
<p><em>Outside</em>, I insisted.</p>
<p>I led the way out of the house, and didn't stop walking until we were several feet away from the river.</p>
<p>"Okay, this is far away enough," Edward decided. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>I ran a hand through my hair. <em>Promise not to bite my head off?</em></p>
<p>"What have you done now?" he growled, frowning, probably trying to pick through my brain.</p>
<p>"It's embarrassing enough, so don't make me repeat it," I started, scrubbing at the back of my head. "Can sperm change smell?"</p>
<p>Edward's eyebrows shot up. It was one of the seldom times I'd seen him surprised. "First, after the vasectomy, you shouldn't be able to produce sperm anymore. It's just semen. It smells different…how?"</p>
<p>I appreciated it that he was in doctor mode, so the embarrassment wouldn't be too big. I shrugged.</p>
<p>"Jacob, I can't help you if you hide the answers from me."</p>
<p>"Like before," I mumbled. I could feel the tips of my ears burning. <em>It smells potent</em>, I added.</p>
<p>His brows creased. "So, I'm not losing my mind. I told Bella you smelled different. She told me I was crazy."</p>
<p>"I smell different?" I asked, shocked.</p>
<p>"The first time I caught the undertone of your changing scent was when you returned that night, when you discovered what happened in La Push. I didn't know what exactly I was smelling, so I let it go. It grew in intensity as I tended to your broken bones."</p>
<p>"Well, shit. What does this mean?" <em>We checked regularly if my body decided to heal your surgery</em>, I said, worried.</p>
<p>He cringed, clearing his throat. "I have a question." His voice was soft, low, ashamed, if I didn't mistake it. "Is anything different in…bed?"</p>
<p><em>Fuck, I can't talk to you about this.</em> "Forget it." I made a move to turn around, but he grabbed my shoulder.</p>
<p>"Do you think it's easy for me to talk to you about this, Jacob? Just answer the goddamn question."</p>
<p>"No. Yes. I don't know, man!" <em>What exactly do you want from me?</em></p>
<p>I refused to look at him. My face was burning in embarrassment.</p>
<p>I noticed how he palmed his cheek. "How do you feel during sex? Do you have any unusual urges to…claim her?"</p>
<p>I groaned, wanting to die on the spot. <em>Already claimed her, if you know what I mean.</em></p>
<p>Edward growled loudly, making me jump away from him. "Not you – Jacob Black, the animal within you!" he snapped.</p>
<p><em>Oh</em>. I could vividly remember the few times I'd made love with Nessie after I was back one hundred percent. There had been something inside me, ready to snap. Those urges scared me because they made me want things I could never have with her. I'd never wanted a family with her.</p>
<p>"It's your gene. This is the only way your body knows how to fight and keep the shapeshifter gene alive," Edward murmured, sounding like he was talking to himself. "If we were to check, I'll bet the surgery has healed."</p>
<p>"But it didn't heal for a century," I protested.</p>
<p>"Are you trying to make sense of the supernatural? This world we live in is nothing like the human world. We've learned that through the years. This…" He gestured to me. "…it shouldn't be a surprise. I expected your body to heal from the moment we operated on you. It didn't, because there were others out there who kept the gene alive." Edward met my eyes. "You might be one of the last remaining shapeshifters alive, Jacob. You and Seth."</p>
<p>I gulped loudly. "What does this mean?" I was afraid of his answer.</p>
<p>I'd offered to be the one being butchered, so they wouldn't hurt Nessie, considering her skin was much harder than human flesh. I didn't want children. Hell, I still considered myself a child, despite the fact that I'd lived long enough to be a centenary.</p>
<p>We'd even discussed this several times, and Nessie had promised me she wasn't missing out on anything.</p>
<p>"Do you want to check if my theory is correct?" he offered.</p>
<p>"Not now. Tell Ness, I'm at the cottage." I didn't wait for him to answer, as I spun on my heels, heading toward our home.</p>
<p>I had to tell Nessie about this, but I was too much of a coward to bring it up.</p>
<p>I couldn't just suddenly say I wanted to try condoms for the kicks of it. I wasn't even sure if there were any condoms big and sturdy enough.</p>
<p>There was the chance for her to figure it out herself from the scent change, just like I had, especially if she went down on me.</p>
<p>I didn't get much time to worry about this new challenge we were face because Nessie returned home. Surprisingly, she came without Seth, who loved his new room.</p>
<p>We'd traded the pink furniture for green, which was his favorite color.</p>
<p>When Nessie didn't join me on the couch, I started worrying. <em>If Edward told her anything…</em></p>
<p>I followed her to the bedroom, to find her curled on the bed.</p>
<p>Being more human than vampire had cursed her with womanly problems for all eternity. I'd lost track of time during our months away.</p>
<p>"Do you want your hot pad?" I asked, hovering in the doorway.</p>
<p>She shook her head, reaching a hand for me. I molded my body around hers, hugging her tightly. Her hand touched mine.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not feeling well.</em>
</p>
<p>"Is it that time of the month?" I stroked her side with my free hand. "Anything I can do?"</p>
<p>She shook her head. But I could see it in her mind as she tried to remember the last time her period had visited her.</p>
<p>My blood ran cold as the last time she could pinpoint it was during my convalescence month in that cabin in Scotland. That had been two months ago.</p>
<p>It was December now.</p>
<p>I tried not to freak out, because it would inevitably freak her out, too.</p>
<p>As I stroked her hip, Nessie eased my nerves by remembering her period ruining our return home a couple of weeks ago. I should have remembered that too, but my nerves were fried.</p>
<p>This new threat was far more dangerous than anything we'd faced in the past. If the impossible happened, what would the baby be? I was half human, half wolf. Nessie was half human, half vampire. The wolf and vampire couldn't possibly coexist inside the same body.</p>
<p>And if by some miracle it was something normal and safe, how would it get out? Like Nessie should have done it? Like Nahuel and his siblings? Though, Nessie was stronger than a human, the idea of her in any pain, hurt like nothing else.</p>
<p>For the first time, I understood how Edward had felt during Bella's pregnancy. To be the cause of your love's pain when you'd usually go to any length to protect her from harm.</p>
<p><em>Maybe we should go hunting later?</em> She suggested quietly, gripping my hand. <em>I've eaten too much human food.</em></p>
<p>I laughed at her worry. "Anything you want, honey."</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Several days passed with a constant fear gripping my insides.</p>
<p>Especially when Nessie hadn't gone back to feeling well, though she tried to hide it from the others.</p>
<p>Especially when I tried not to show her how it scared me to come inside her body when we made love.</p>
<p>For Christmas, we'd decided to go for a week-long hunting trip with the family. Seth had come hunting with me a few times in the past, and he'd enjoyed some of my meal. It shouldn't have been a surprise.</p>
<p>We were day two into our trip, which was Christmas Eve. We had a bonfire roaring, while we chatted aimlessly.</p>
<p>Seth was in his wolf form, curled on a blanket.</p>
<p>Nessie was snuggled into my side, shivering. She'd never felt the cold so violently before. I'd stayed in my wolf form after hunting, especially to keep her warm.</p>
<p>I caught Edward's worried gaze several times across the firepit. Suddenly, his head turned to Nessie, a moment before she scrambled up. She managed to stumble a few feet away before bending over and gagging.</p>
<p>In my hurry to get to her and shift back at the same time, I sprayed snow into the fire, effectively extinguishing it. I didn't even give a shit I was naked in front of the others.</p>
<p>I knelt by her side, rubbing her back.</p>
<p>Obviously there was a puddle of blood in front of her, since it was everything she'd consumed in the past few days.</p>
<p>Her clammy hand grabbed my wrist. <em>I feel…I think…gonna faint</em>.</p>
<p>I caught her, just in time, or she'd have fallen headfirst into the blood.</p>
<p>"I'm taking her home," I told the others. I accepted silently the pair of pants Bella tossed at me. <em>Follow me, Edward. I'm freaking out,</em> I begged him.</p>
<p>"I'll make sure Jacob gets her home safely," he said.</p>
<p><em>You were right</em>, I said when I heard him a few feet behind me.</p>
<p>"I think everyone noticed something off with Renesmee. And this episode…let's just say, Rosalie was the only one to piece it together. I didn't give her the satisfaction of replying to her questions."</p>
<p>Of course, Blondie would be the one to figure it out.</p>
<p>I tried to run down the mountain we'd climbed several days ago, as smoothly as possible so not to jostle Nessie.</p>
<p>At the cottage, Edward opened the door for me.</p>
<p>"Let me check her," he whispered when I placed Nessie on our bed.</p>
<p>I stepped aside, feeling my hands shaking.</p>
<p>I watched with nerves roiling in my stomach, as Edward pressed his fingers to her tummy, his frown deepening.</p>
<p>"I know, angel. It hurts. I'll be done in a minute," he murmured.</p>
<p>So, Nessie was finally coming around, probably due to the pain of Edward's fingers poking at her.</p>
<p>His eyes met mine across the room, jerking his head to the door. For a wild moment, I thought he was kicking me out, then I realized he wanted to talk in private.</p>
<p>We went into the living room, where he started pacing.</p>
<p>"I'm seventy percent sure it's what we fear," he stated, running a hand through his hair. "Though, her hard skin makes it difficult to be sure."</p>
<p>"And when are we going to find out?" I demanded.</p>
<p>"I wish I had an answer, Jacob. Judging by the fact that Bella's pregnancy was so accelerated, I have no idea what to tell you. My best guess is that in less than three months, we'll know for sure."</p>
<p>"Three months?" I roared, backing him into a wall. "Are you out of your mind?"</p>
<p>"Let me rephrase that. In less than three months, she'll give birth…if she is indeed pregnant."</p>
<p>A vicious snarl I knew too well came from the doorway. I almost hid behind Edward, but I chose to face Bella with my head held high.</p>
<p>"You impregnated my daughter!" Her golden eyes blazed in the dark room. "And you!" She turned to Edward. "I thought you took care of him!"</p>
<p>"It's complicated. We don't know for sure. If it's true, it's not Jacob's fault, or mine, or Carlisle's. It's out of our hands, love. His gene is that strong, fighting to survive and procreate."</p>
<p>Bella glared at Edward for a long minute, before storming down the hallway to where we'd left Nessie to rest in our bed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, shit. Can you get Bella out of here? I don't want Nessie to find out like this. She doesn't even know…We don't even know for sure.</em>
</p>
<p>"I can try," Edward said, slightly amused.</p>
<p>We followed Bella, to find her perched at the foot of the bed, staring at her slumbering daughter.</p>
<p>"Let's go, Bella. Jacob can take care of Renesmee."</p>
<p>She bared her teeth at him, making him drop his hand.</p>
<p><em>Wow. Giving up so soon? Scared of a little hiss. </em>I chuckled.</p>
<p>Edward narrowed his eyes at me, waving to Bella with a hand, inviting me to be the one to convince her to leave.</p>
<p><em>Right. I'll admit. She is scary. </em>Especially when it came to how protective she was of Nessie.</p>
<p>"Wuss," Edward muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>I huffed loudly, walking closer to Bella. "Look, she's sleeping. I'm tired, too. We don't even know if it's true. It's our theory."</p>
<p>"Since you and Edward are such great pals suddenly, why don't you go together back to the house, and leave me here with Nessie?"</p>
<p>"I'm just as worried as you, Bella. I don't even have to read your mind. Come." Edward reached a hand for her. "Let them sleep."</p>
<p>"We'll come over when we wake up," I promised.</p>
<p>"I hate it when you two gang up against me with this smooth talking," she muttered, but took Edward's hand.</p>
<p>He smiled, kissing her brow, steering her to the door. "Let me make you forget about your worries until the family returns."</p>
<p>I fell on the mattress next to Nessie, with a groan. I seriously didn't need to hear that.</p>
<p>"Jake," Nessie whimpered, seeking my body.</p>
<p>I rolled closer to her, hugging her tightly. "I'm here, honey. You're safe."</p>
<p>Her hand clutched at my arm. <em>Did I hear right? I'm pregnant?</em></p>
<p>"We don't know. Sleep," I insisted.</p>
<p>
  <em>How is it possible?</em>
</p>
<p>"Please, sleep. We'll figure it out tomorrow."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this, I hope to see you next week for the second part.</p>
<p>Fun fact: I didn't like how Vladimir and Stefan were portrayed in the book, so I hope to have kept them in character, yet made them look like the good guys. I might be biased since they're from my country. =)</p>
<p>Please review. I'd love to hear your opinions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>